


The Only Truth (is that of Song)

by Lilith_Valdis



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Female Maglor, Silmarillion Drabbles, all based around a character that makes me cry, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Valdis/pseuds/Lilith_Valdis
Summary: If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?- William Shakespeare





	The Only Truth (is that of Song)

_Paralian - a person who lives near the sea._

 

The gulls scream, and she screams with them. Her throat has been raw for years, but she will not stop, _cannot stop._ Her eyes sting; from tears or sea salt, she can no longer tell. It has been so long since she has known anything but her bare feet upon this sand that she struggles to recall the streets of her homeland, struggles to drag up the memories of grass and marble and smooth stone. 

All of those precious scraps that made up _Kanafinwë Macalaurë Fëanoriel, Lady of the Gap, Greatest Singer of the Noldor,_ they all vanished beneath the crash of the sea against the shore. All that is left is the ragged robes she had when she stumbled to the shore, all she has is a scar across her palm that will never heal. She will never be able to play properly again, she knows, if she ever manages to drag herself away from the crooning of the sea. _Oh,_ how that would have bothered her a thousand years ago, when she had a harp at her disposal and brothers to listen to her verses. 

Now...

All that was left was her song. 

All that was left was her regrets. 

_All that was left was her._

The gulls scream, and she screams with them.


End file.
